


The Scent of Lavender

by CitySushiPlace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Summary: A beautiful woman who smells of lavender passes Sasuke Uchiha by on the street, dropping a sandal and a bracelet. She runs off in a hurry, leaving the bracelet behind. He must return the bracelet back to her, but there is an obstacle that lies in his path.





	The Scent of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story is set in a different time setting, and doesn’t follow the Naruto plot. I hope you enjoy!

The scent of lavender perfume filled his nose, a soothing, lovely smell as a woman passed by him on the street. 

It was dark outside, and raining heavily on the sidewalk Sasuke was walking on. Luckily, he had an umbrella so it kept the rain off his head. Too bad it was so damn cold, though. 

And, just until now, Sasuke had only had the strong smell of wet wood from the buildings around him, until that unique smell of lavender passed by. His nose lifted his eyes up from the ground to the woman beside him, who was briskly running but unable to run very fast with her dark blue and purple kimono on. He heard her sandals clank on the the wet cement sidewalk, and as he watched her run past him her sandal fell off her foot, causing her to steady herself so she didn’t face plant on to the floor. 

The woman looked longingly at her sandal, she was already so far from it, yet she started to make an attempt to hobble towards it. 

Sasuke took a few steps and picked it up, took a couple more steps and handed the sandal to her. 

The two locked eyes for a moment, and what surprised Sasuke was the color of them, they were pearly white orbs, similar to the color of the moon. The woman smiled kindly at Sasuke, her makeup was heavily packed on her skin, her hair in a tight nit bun on the top of her head. “T-Thank you” she replied delicately, she put the sandal on the floor and slipped her foot inside. 

“Hey! You have customers waiting!” A short, heavy set, perverted looking man opened a door just a little ways from them and screamed this too, Sasuke could only assume was the woman in front of him. “Y-Yes! I-I’m coming!” She hurried down to the door, and the illuminating light from inside quickly diminished with the closing of the door. 

Sasuke stared at the door for a split second, and went to turn around. Just then, he saw something glisten on the dimly lit sidewalk. 

He bent down to pick it up, it was a red rope bracelet with a small jade dove. Did this girl drop everything? Anyways, even if she did, he had to return it to her.

He went up to the door she went in, and knocked firmly. The greasy, perverted man from earlier opened the door. 

“Yes? What is it you’re looking for?” The man looked at him with one eye, analyzing the Uchiha in front of him. 

Sasuke’s gaze didn’t turn away from the man as he said stoically, “I need to speak with the girl that just came in.” He could’ve just given the man the bracelet and left it at that, but already he could tell that something wasn’t right, and he didn’t trust that he’d give the bracelet to her. 

“Hmm?? Well, do you have one ryo? If not, there’s no way you’re going to see her.” The man put his arms on his hips, waiting for Sasuke’s payment. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, “ah...I see.” Sasuke replied, all the puzzle pieces fit together for him at that moment. “I don’t have one ryo.” Sasuke opened his eyes and looked directly into the mans eyes, the man snarled, “well then get lost! This brothels for paying customers only!” He slammed the door on Sasuke’s face.

~The Next Day~

Sasuke did multiple side jobs the next day to be able to scrounge up enough for one ryo, by the time he was finished with doing various jobs around town, it was already late in the evening. 

Still, brothel houses are open late. It wasn’t raining this evening, in fact it was a beautiful, warm night out. He walked to the door, and knocked. 

The man opened the door again, and gave him a condescending look. Before he could slam the door in his face again, Sasuke held up the shining ryo. 

“Ah! Welcome! Please come in!” A big smile beamed on the big mans face as he opened the door wide for Sasuke, gesturing him in. 

The building smelled of an awful, overwhelmingly powerful incense. “You’re going to have a hard time choosing which woman you want, I only have the highest quality product!” The man beamed a smile to Sasuke as he guided the Uchiha down the hall to another closed door to their left, and opened it. The man let Sasuke walk in first, then shut the door behind them. 

The perverted man was right, there were many beautiful women in the room, all with their sleeve partially down there shoulder. Sasuke was sure that was required for their seduction tactic. He wasn’t going to have a hard time deciding, though, for he knew exactly who he wanted. 

He scanned for the woman with the moon eyes, and instantly spotted her near the front row. He nodded to her, “that one.” Sasuke was firm in his decision.

The man smiled, “she really caught your eye from yesterday, hm? Ok, let’s go.” The man grabbed the woman harshly by the arm, and she held back her wince of pain. 

“She’s one of my top shelf Oirans, trust me, you’re going to have a great time”, the man laughed mischievously and winked at Sasuke, which Sasuke didn’t respond to. They walked to a back room, and the man opened the door. “Here you are, enjoy sir!” Sasuke and the woman walked in the door, and he closed the door, locking it behind him. 

It was silent for a moment, as the two were getting adjusted to the setting. The scent of lavender filled the room, as the woman sat on the large, round bed. She gestured for him to sit with her, and he did. After all, he was tired from all the work he had done to earn that money. The woman smiled faintly to him, “y-you’re the m-man from the sidewalk w-who gave me my sandal, a-aren’t you?” 

Sasuke nodded.

“T-Thank you, f-for your kindness” she bowed her head to him, and lifted her head back up. 

She closed her eyes, and started untying her turquoise colored kimono. Sasuke placed his hand on hers, stopping her. 

The woman opened her eyes in surprise, the pearly orbs gazing into his eyes.

“That’s not what I came for.” Sasuke said softly, so only she could hear. 

He held out the bracelet, the jade dove glistened from one of the moons dim light rays. “You dropped this too, yesterday” Sasuke placed the bracelet in her hand. 

Her face beamed, her smile radiating the room. “O-Oh, t-thank you s-so much!” She spoke softly so no one heard, “I-I was a-afraid t-this w-was lost f-for good” She looked to his eyes, “t-thank y-you s-so much...uhm...sir...” she looked down at her bracelet, and placed it on her left wrist. “I-I’m so s-sorry, I-I don’t even k-know your name.” 

“Sasuke” 

“A-Ah, ok, t-thank you s-so much, S-Sasuke-kun” She bowed. 

Sasuke lifted her chin gently, and shook his head, “you don’t have to do that.” 

She had a puzzled look in her eyes, but she nodded, “ah, o-ok” 

“Your name.” He said briefly. 

She didn’t understand him, “e-excuse me?” 

“Your name. What’s your name?” Sasuke gazed in her eyes. 

She shook her head, “i-it doesn’t m-matter what my name is.” She looked solemnly to the floor. 

“It does to me. What’s your name?” 

“E-Everyone calls me Lily” she replied.

He gave her a strong look, “your real name” 

She looked into his eyes, her lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. She looked surprised by this comment. “Hinata” she finally spoke, and Sasuke did a slight nod.

Hinata uncreased part of her kimono, she looked to Sasuke, who was just sitting there with elbows resting on his legs and his hands crossed together. She observed him curiously, “S-Sasuke-kun?” 

“Hn?” Sasuke replied, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“D-Did you...did you r-really come here and spend all that money j-just to give me t-this bracelet and ask me my name?” Hinata was puzzled, it was obvious on her face. 

Sasuke nodded, and looked into her eyes. “Yea” that wasn’t completely true. He was intrigued by her, he wanted to get to know her since he had laid his eyes on her. But he really wasn’t expecting her to provide him service. 

Hinata blushed and looked away, “w-wow...t-that’s so kind of you” she smiled lightly. She gave him a look, Sasuke couldn’t read the look very well, but he knew for sure she was planning something. 

Hinata moves her head forward, inching closer to his face, gauging if she should keep going or stop. 

Sasuke just watched her come in closer to his face, he didn’t move an inch. Honestly, he felt paralyzed, he was starting to figure out now what that look meant. 

She continued to get closer to his face, they both locked eyes until she had reached his lips. Hinata closed her eyes and kissed him gently, unsure of how he felt about it. 

She was about to move her head back, since she hadn’t felt him give her any signals to stay, but she did stay. Because he picked his hand up to her face to gently graze her cheek, and he leaned in, kissing her this time. 

They were both entranced by each other’s intimacy, no longer speaking, only enjoying the taste. Hinata slowly started undoing her kimono, and Sasuke stopped and gave her a look. 

This whole time, the only look she had seen from him was a piercing, stoic look, but now, at this moment, he looked unsure. 

“Hinata I don’t want you to feel like-“ Sasuke was speaking, but she cut him short with a long and passionate kiss. She withdrew from the kiss and smiled, looking into his eyes, “i-it’s ok, I want to” 

Sasuke gazed into those beautiful, moon like eyes. He pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, continuing this as he heard her moan softly. He moved carefully, delicately lowering her on the bed, like a flower that he didn’t want to crush. 

In that moment, everything else didn’t matter. He didn’t care how tired he was, he didn’t care about the pain in his back and legs from working all day, he didn’t even care that that bastard man who was controlling her, all those problems could wait. 

All he cared about, all his attention, was only on her. 

.......

Sasuke stared out the window, watching the moonlight dimly light the room. Hinata softly grazed his chest with her fingers, her gentle touch sent chills through his spine. 

It was so peaceful. The most peaceful he’s been since he was a child. The pale moonlight, the beautiful, smooth skinned Hinata cuddling him, it was soothing. He felt as if he could lay there with her forever.

But, he knew he couldn’t, he continued to stare out the window, contemplating his thoughts. 

“S-Sasuke-kun?” Hinata spoke softly, her voice was calming. 

“Hn?” He replied, averting his gaze from the window to her as he lightly grazed her cheek with his hand.

“W-What’s troubling y-you?” She looked concerned, and he was just surprised that she had noticed his mood.

“Lets leave” Sasuke saw the look of confusion in her eyes. 

“W-What?” 

“Let’s leave this place” Sasuke’s deep voice sent sensations through her body, she wanted to so badly go with him and escape this prison, it was like a dream. 

Cold reality was, it would only be a dream. “I-I wish I c-could leave with y-you...but as much a-as I want too, we cannot. I-If we are captured, w-we’ll both be executed.” Hinata sat up on the bed and slowly started putting her kimono back on. 

“But we won’t get caught.” Sasuke said firmly, his voice was strong, and was almost reassuring enough.

Hinata looked back at him, her eyes filled with sadness. “I-I’m a slave h-here, Sasuke-kun. T-There are guards that circle this building, and guards on the perimeter of the city. Even i-if we get past the guards we w-wouldn’t be able to stop in a-any of the towns nearby, because my owner has connections with people. Trust me, I’ve thought of so many ways to escape myself, but it w-would just be too impossible...” Hinata sighed with defeat, and tied her kimono.

Sasuke thought for a moment, then told her, “Hinata...I’m going to come back tomorrow night. I want you to get the things you want to take, try to get them so that bastard doesn’t notice, I’m going to get you out of here.” 

Hinata looked at him, his face showed determination. 

“Are you s-sure you will come back?..I’m just an Oiran, after all” Hinata said, looking down solemnly. 

Sasuke picked up her chin and faced her eyes towards his, “I’ll be back for you” he gave her a soft kiss.

Hinata had tears in her eye, he had been so kind to her, kinder then any man had been. “...o-ok, I’ll be waiting” Hinata smiled faintly. 

~The next night~ 

Sasuke had labored strenuously once more to make the ryo to see her again. 

The night was calm and warm, just like the night before.

Sasuke knocked, and the greasy man opened the door again. “Hm? Back for more huh? I knew you would be back” The man smiled and winked, “she’s one of my best.” 

Sasuke bit his tongue, he wanted to punch the man in the face, but he had to keep his composure. 

As soon as Hinata saw him, her eyes lit up. But, she had to hide her excitement, so her owner didn’t see. 

The man led them back to the room once more, and locked the door. 

“Do you have your things ready?” Sasuke asked, and Hinata nodded, “y-yes” 

He nodded, “ok...I’ve been observing the guards schedule, and in roughly an hour they take a five minute smoke break. That’s when we leave.” 

Hinata nodded, “o-ok, what should we do for an hour?” 

“If that bastard gets suspicious, we just have to pretend like we’re occupied..but I need you to change into this” Sasuke pulled out a black cloak, some pants, and a shirt. “This will help conceal your identity” 

“O-Ok”, she took the clothes and immediately started undressing her kimono.

An hour passed by, and her and Sasuke had been talking about their plan for escape. 

Finally, the guards moved to go take their smoke break. 

“Let’s move” Sasuke opened the window silently, and then, there was a knock on the door.

“Sir, are you finished? There’s another customer wait-“ 

Hinata cut him off by moaning loudly, “mm, yes! Ah” they both jumped on the bed, making sure it was loud enough for him to hear.

“Oh! So sorry sir, I didn’t mean to interrupt” he didn’t unlock the door, all according to Sasuke’s plan. 

“Ok, let’s go” he whispered in her ear, and from there, they jumped on top of the roofs of the other buildings, making sure to be light on their feet.

“I’m so sorry, sir, but you’re going to have to wrap it up” The man said behind the door, “my customer is being impatient” The man opened the door, and he saw the window open, and then he immediately knew.

“GUARDS!” He yelled out, and the guards sped to the river, the only place that Hinata and Sasuke could escape to. 

They both got to a little river boat, which Sasuke had set out the day before. 

Sasuke turned, he heard the sound of foot prints catching up to them. “Get in the boat, Hinata” Sasuke helped her in, and Hinata looked worriedly, “w-what about you?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll catch up” Sasuke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and pushed the boat out further from the shoreline.

Hinata paddled out to the middle of the river, waiting for Sasuke. 

Sasuke turned around and unsheathed his katana, roughly five men stood in front of him, with the greasy boss right behind them. 

“Arrest him for stealing my product!” The man pointed to Sasuke, and all five of the men charged him at once. 

With one quick swoop of his sword, Sasuke dropped all five men to the ground. 

The boss nervously looked at Sasuke, “w-what the-“ 

Sasuke interrupted him by grabbing the man and picking him up off the ground. 

“She is not your product any longer. If I ever see your face again, or if you even so much as breath in the same direction as her, I will kill you” Sasuke spoke, and the man trembled, “p-please! Don’t kill me! I’m just a lowly businessman!” He held his hands up in fear, and Sasuke threw him to the ground. 

Hinata watched from the far distance as Sasuke took down all those men, she didn’t believe him when he said he could get her out of that place, but he stuck true to his word.

‘Thank you, Sasuke-kun’ 

Just as Sasuke promised, he caught up with her on another boat he found, and jumped inside the boat with her. 

Hinata smiled, and kissed him, “s-so where are we going now, Sasuke-kun?”

Sasuke made a small grin, and started to paddle down stream. 

“Where ever you want, Hinata”


End file.
